


云层陷眠

by lf_solstice



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lf_solstice/pseuds/lf_solstice
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 11





	云层陷眠

/1

徐穗珍在一万米的高空回想到赵美延提出分手的那一天。

凌晨三点半，徐穗珍靠在床上，刚刚看完一部没什么太大意义的北欧小众文艺电影。一言不发地点燃一支烟，吸一口就就把半只胳膊伸到窗外。床头的灯光把她身上的睡衣熏出一股平淡且生动的暖意，屋外是尼古丁撕裂浓烈夜色的景象，在她指尖大肆萦绕，一根烟就这样自己燃完。手边的红酒喝了一半，助眠用的。太浪费，本质都是无用功而已，神经不想被迫与世界断开联系的时候，没有任何一种外力介入可以生效。

赵美延那张把小兔子皱成小鹌鹑的脸就又从记忆中跑出来，眼泪全堆在眼眶里，把眼圈弄得红红，咬着下嘴唇一副特别委屈又不肯说话的样子，带着哭腔说徐穗珍你讨厌死了，我真的讨厌死你了。

讨厌就讨厌吧。徐穗珍叹了口气，把最后那点红酒喝完了，后仰着闭上眼睛。

讨厌我的人太多了。

原来小兔子就算红了眼圈，终究也只是众人里的其中一个而已。

“我们去冰岛吧，你不是说那里很美吗。”在分手两天过后，徐穗珍忽然对赵美延砸出这个邀请。

等到公司行程勉强空出几天假期时，她们已经忘了吵架的导火索了。

徐穗珍闭上眼睛深呼吸两次，仔仔细细把最近一个月的种种表现全部回忆了一遍，硬是没想出来有什么惹得赵美延生气的点。洗完澡不擦头发水滴了一地算吗？在厨房接吻的时候打翻了牛奶和麦片算吗？

也或许是两人行程分开，徐穗珍去上综艺节目，赵美延待在宿舍拨着吉他弦。她们中间横亘着没有见面的几天，该耳鬓厮磨的时刻都用来选字酌句，越用力地想要划亮火柴生起一簇篝火，就越是把希望根根折断。

从一件事引到另一件，一宗罪扇动了一下蝴蝶的翅膀就激起了狂风骤雨，带出一些控诉，很多很多被强压下去的不安和患得患失，失望和遗憾。

她们两个都不是大喊大叫无理取闹的人，但说到最后还是哽咽到喘不平气。

委屈尝起来苦涩，但要说舍，谁又真的能舍得。所以赵美延同意了徐穗珍分手旅行的提议。

把自己的青春埋葬于异国他乡是个很有仪式感的事，对得起她们两个用尽的全身力气。

/2

赵美延在飞机上几乎一夜未睡。

出发之前她有一点点发烧了。只是低烧，整个人心不在焉，上了飞机才觉得浑身脱力，埋在空乘姐姐给的毯子里委委屈屈掉眼泪。

徐穗珍徐穗珍徐穗珍，烦死了，怎么又是徐穗珍。赵美延把头抬起来，擦干净眼泪，又叫来空乘姐姐点了一杯温水。强忍住蹭到徐穗珍怀里的冲动，心里默念我可是姐姐，所以我可以一个人应付低烧，一个人看飞机上的电影，一个人可怜巴巴掉眼泪，一个人分手。

徐穗珍像个轻巧的风筝，一阵微风过来就晃动个不停。赵美延紧紧攥住那根细线不愿松开，哪怕线是糖做的，被手心里的高热融化掉就消失不见。

这风筝她紧紧拽了这么久，好像终于要飞走了。

黑白颠倒的航班让她有足够时间退烧，也夺走了她全部的判断力，下了飞机只能浑浑噩噩地跟着徐穗珍走向租好的车。

徐穗珍拉开副驾驶的门坐进去，看赵美延熟练地发动车子调整座椅，然后顺理成章习惯性地等着徐穗珍凑过来给她系安全带。

不止赵美延有习惯，徐穗珍也有，她也的确凑过去系了。

徐穗珍的眉眼离得近，赵美延甚至可以清晰地看见她有意遮过的泪痣，模糊不清。她脸上看不出一丝冷气，温顺的很，还比练习舞蹈的时候要专注几分。

赵美延从来都习惯去掉碍事的姓，只叫她柔软的名。

穗珍，穗珍。

每次这样喊几声她就会停下手里正在忙的事再望过来，无论是系安全带，煮一碗面，还是做爱。

徐穗珍的手不怎么听使唤，抖了半天都没能将铁片对准插孔。刚做出动作就意识到她们现在的关系有些难以界定，只好硬着头皮臣服于习惯使然。

以前偶尔有时间出去兜风，赵美延总是一上车就瘫进座位里，跟徐穗珍耍赖，用甜软的声音让她给自己系安全带。然后徐穗珍就会探过身替她系上，等着小兔子趁机撩开自己的刘海，在额头上响亮地吧唧亲一口。

呼吸相缠这几秒，两人脑海里推推搡搡跑过一团一团画面。

赵美延红了耳朵，小小声嘟囔着：

“我自己来吧。”

“好。”徐穗珍点点头，乖顺地缩了回去。

赵美延双手紧紧握着方向盘，觉得自己的心脏都好像化开了，棉花云里开出小白花，过去现在重合。

/3

这是个没有旁白的北欧城市。河流就是奔涌的水，峡湾就是静止的土壤，天地是彼此的影子，日落是日出的倒放。城区很小，几乎任意一条路的尽头都是海洋。风没有味道，岩石没有裂痕，楼房和人群没有时间的蜡印。

酒店是徐穗珍选的，没注意看什么价格和星级，选它只是因为靠海。她发了一张截图给赵美延看，只收到一个“好”。

赵美延后来可能又觉得愧疚，补上一句“你满意就好”。

赵美延刷了房卡进了屋，看清楚是双床的时候脚步停了一瞬，除此之外再没有别的失态了。

徐穗珍先去洗的澡，出来时赵美延已经趴着睡着了。怕她呼吸不畅就把她翻了过来，才发现赵美延睡衣的扣子错了位，缝隙里露出一小片白嫩的皮肤。

赵美延的眼皮在微微颤动，连带着睫毛也一起上下忽闪。就好像忘了她们曾经在对方视线里入睡无数次，什么是假寐什么是深眠，徐穗珍一秒就能鉴定谎言。

徐穗珍用被子把她卷起来，关掉了屋里所有的灯。

一片黑暗。

暗中，赵美延悄悄想起她们刚在一起的时候。回忆平淡得像被骤然抽掉几层滤镜，由温柔的薄雾般的粉色，变回流于平庸的，干巴巴的灰白。

她们在一起得很理所当然，瞒着所有人，有种偷情一样的甜蜜和快乐。

徐穗珍常常穿着赵美延的衣服和她一起窝在沙发里看电影，亲吻赵美延的嘴唇，用赵美延的洗发水和沐浴液。做过之后的清晨，赵美延坐在洗手台上帮徐穗珍梳头发。看着全神贯注目不转睛的小兔子她就忍不住上手去逗，赵美延浑身上下哪里都敏感，右手滑过腰际，在紧实的后腰上抚摸几下，就搞得她缩着脖子到处躲。每次都是怎么样痒的不行，拽着徐穗珍的衣服喊：

“呀，徐穗珍！”

每到这会儿才停下嬉戏。

那时候还是冬天，如果约会选在室外，总能看见赵美延把脸埋进层层叠叠的围巾里，小口呼着气站在路灯下等人。十二月的冬天赵美延把脖子上的围巾戴在徐穗珍脖子上，一圈一圈地绕好，然后扯起格子围巾的一端抵在她唇前，闭着眼睛吻了上去。

徐穗珍那时愣了两秒，而后抛开毛绒布料的阻隔，勾住赵美延脖子，真真实实地完成了一个属于十二月的吻。

星星在头顶，爱人在眼前，她们什么也不必想。

夜在涌动。

/4

第二天她们去了一座教堂。市里实在没什么可供观赏的景点，但教堂纯白的外观足够震撼，像天堂里的管风琴。

徐穗珍走过教堂两边悠长的回廊，十几米的挑空和白色的石墙使人有倾诉的欲望。

当初的赵美延她参悟不透，所以抱着敬畏用抚摸和亲吻把她的肉体翻译成一首情诗，再用爱去读懂一字一句，但好像赵美延始终都是晦涩难懂的古文。

然后一转眼就到了这里。

赵美延坐在长木椅的第一排，听见她身旁的徐穗珍问她：

“你有什么要忏悔的吗？”

语气不算太认真，带着一点想要活跃气氛的狼狈。

还没等赵美延措辞完毕就被徐穗珍抢了先：

“我先来吧。你有一双鞋上面被我端菜的时候洒过油星，清理了半天还是有一道印子弄不下去。”

随后就用一个坦荡到有点挑衅的眼神看着赵美延，也不知道是从哪里升起一股胜负欲。

赵美延嘴角勾起一个有点坏的笑容，把头上的针织帽扶了扶，完全不甘示弱：

“有次我想给你熨一件衣服，但是把它不小心烧糊了，我又买了一件放了回去。”

两人开始“咯咯”地笑起来，余光扫到旁边安安静静坐着的人，随即而来的是五秒沉默。

赵美延觉得自己抓不住一只风筝，而徐穗珍也同样觉得自己托不住一颗太阳。

赵美延望着远处某一点，呼吸有点困难地说：

“我答应过你要对我们有信心。”

每个字都在剥壳剜骨，仿佛是从血肉里生生分离开来的话语。命中注定，听上去多美，重点却该在一个注字上。不是注定的注，而是灌注的注，是没有选择的注，无可避免，无路可退。

钟声敲响，忏悔落地生根。

回酒店的时候太阳快要藏进海里了，赵美延背朝着阳台门坐在门口边沿，露出白皙的肩膀，头发陷进北冰洋的日落中与它缠绵。

徐穗珍盯着她看了很久很久，久到浓密云层从橙红变为粉紫。漫天的色彩是一场盛大而潇洒的告别。

“咔嚓。”

快门声惊醒了沉思中的赵美延，她回头抓到了一个满脸尴尬收回手机的徐穗珍，对方躲避着她的眼神解释着自己没在拍她，不过是拍了晚霞。

赵美延在若隐若现的暮色里终于乐得真实了一点，眼睛笑得眯起来，半开玩笑地说：

“给我拍张照吧。”

围绕着她们拔起一堵密不透风的墙，好像要用来赦免这里即将要发生的一切。

/5

蓝湖是上帝制造天空的时候洒出来的几滴染料，湖面上终日雾霭浮动，池底是自然形成的沟壑，逼迫你深一脚浅一脚地在温热滑腻的水里游走。

赵美延早上赖床，于是她们抵达的时候是黄昏时分了，仅存的一点余晖在蒸汽里挥发成细碎的光点。

换衣服的时候发现两个人的储物柜挨在了一起，于是赵美延背朝着徐穗珍脱下了衣服，屏气凝神地听着周围的动静。背后的目光有如实物，灼烧着自己的肩胛，赵美延紧着穿好了泳衣。过了一会儿传来很响的关门声，紧接着拖鞋就噼里啪啦地走远了。

赵美延默默地抱紧浴巾跟上去。

明明连旁边的游人都看不清楚，只闻其声不见其人，她觉得自己好像能看清徐穗珍每一根浸满水珠的发丝，脊背上每一滴汗，后颈上的纹身。那是她曾经把脸埋进去再深呼吸的位置，冲着那里默默说过很多情话的位置。

旁边有一对情侣一直在嗷嗷叫着，因为碰巧总是踩上不怎么平滑的池底，扎到脚心。

徐穗珍却一直缓慢地走着，时不时转个小半圈，就这样迂回着带着赵美延走到了池中央。

等到太阳完全没入远山之后，真正的日落才刚刚开始。天边的水蓝、丁香紫和灿烂的金光是只存在于莫奈里的颜色，云层和雾气缠绕在一起变成窗边被吹动的纱帘，一池荡漾的波浪像水星上的湖泊。在水星的一天其实是两年，就像她们抵达冰岛这两天，各自都在心里把他们的过去又活了一遍。

赵美延将脖子也沉入水里，焐热被风吹凉的肩膀。

徐穗珍盯住她侧脸时其实觉得雾气太重了，她分辨不清赵美延微张的嘴唇是不是在等待着什么，还是自己的幻想在叫嚣。

这儿太美了，美到只有爱人才是最合适的旅伴。

收拾妥当准备回市区时她俩路过了蓝湖景区的纪念品店。

门口摆了很多冰箱贴，有昨天她们去过的教堂的，有蓝湖的，也有各种北欧野生动物的。赵美延在门外看愣了神。

她俩偷偷有个不成文的传统。

谁去了一个全新的地方就会买一个冰箱贴带回来，不知不觉填满了整个冰箱。

冰箱的正中间是济州岛的汉拿山，左右两边是首尔和京畿道。再往外大大小小的城市固定住很多张便签纸。

大多是徐穗珍早上五点挥就的潦草笔迹，督促赵美延要吃早饭。要么就是写了什么东西放在什么地方，免得找东西却找不到。

赵美延数过，满满当当的冰箱贴里，她们俩一起买下来的只有三个。

两个人挑得眼花缭乱，最终选定了海鹦鹉，徐穗珍还特意跟店员强调让她包得厚实一点，怕摔碎了。

出来走去停车场的路上，赵美延凑近了一点，拿自己的手背去碰徐穗珍的。

不敢直接牵住指尖，只敢一下一下贴上去，像踏浪，一寸一寸地靠近潮水再跑回高地。

徐穗珍把装着冰箱贴的塑料袋从右手换到左手，一把把赵美延的手握进掌心里。

从纯情走向淫靡只需要莽撞二字，但再要绕回青涩，竟需要这么大的勇气。

/6

小提琴的声音从岸边传过来，围观人群中站着一个北欧老人在颤颤巍巍地拉琴，手在抖，可音符依然饱满。

赵美延忽然就起了兴，挤进人群连比划带说地借来了小提琴。她从未在这么多陌生人面前拉过小提琴，人群的尽头站着徐穗珍，她正歪着头等待赵美延的下一步举动。赵美延脑子里几分错愕和游移。

手里的琴很漂亮，深浅不一的木质沉静地曲成巧妙的弧度。她手上很小心，接过弓掂了掂，把松香从一头划到另一头，不小心沾在指尖上了一些。凭肌肉记忆把琴架好，琴弓轻轻搭在弦上，另一只手指腹上的茧早就消了，和绷紧的琴弦对峙的时候还是有点生硬的疼。

徐穗珍饶有兴趣地看着，她之前从未亲眼见过赵美延拉小提琴。她们之间隔了一条窄窄的石板路和一群人，路上刻了几百年的车马风霜。这座城市里有条蜿蜒的河，有几座名字念起来百转千回的桥，还有数百年来重生又衰老的心脏。徐穗珍没察觉到眼睛酸涩，直到赵美延又看向她，眼神中透露出惊愕。

赵美延抬起头来比低头演奏时还要使人呼吸骤停，因为严格的身材管理，她的下颌削瘦的像一把未曾沐浴过鲜血的剑，削铁如泥，还留着几分熔炉里的温度和毫无收敛的亮。她就那么倚在一把高凳上静静地拉琴，像正午晾衣绳上一件被炙烤着的白衬衫。长腿无处安放便懒散支在地上。

我心永恒。

小提琴的版本多了三分肆意，七分被琴弓延展的遗憾。拖长了的音符更像是一毫米的擦肩而过，总是要比万里的遥不可及来的刻骨。赵美延远远看徐穗珍，眼底翻腾不已，咸涩的液体晕染了刚刚亮起的路灯，世界更模糊了。

音符在小提琴上不再泾渭分明，一滴一滴融在一起再滑向下一个音，像一盏一盏孔明灯从河面上交叠着升起。

回到岸上之后，两人顺便在海边的步道上坐了一会儿。

巨大的礁石在暮色里变成炭块，堆砌出参差不齐的海岸线。不远处港湾是个漂亮的弧形，最尖处是码头，努力朝着将要消失的太阳伸出手臂。

徐穗珍开口问：

“跟我在一起，你后悔过吗。”

“没有。是我人生最最值得。”

“但有一件事我很后悔。”

“是什么？”

“后悔跟你在一起。”

赵美延在徐穗珍更加明显的诧异里解释：

“我心里的想法你也一定能懂，我没表达的部分你一定参得透。我想证明自己可以永远不让你难过。”

“但是我没法做到。”

赵美延撇过头来看徐穗珍，后者连躲都来不及，盯着对方抬起头之后积雾的眼睛，她感觉自己好像依然在碧蓝的小湖中央中屏着呼吸。

“我也做不到，那所以呢？”徐穗珍吸进一口空气，里面有赵美延刚刚呼出的二氧化碳，气体似乎还带着心脏搏动的余力，在她肺里横冲直撞。

“那你听好了，我要说了。”

赵美延清清嗓。

“我现在想亲你。”

七情六欲里谁都是俘虏，所以爱只能纯粹，纯粹至柴米油盐，赤诚到没有高低贵贱。

这座普通的小城里只剩下日升日落，平凡的徐穗珍和平凡的赵美延，也只剩下了两颗仍在跳动的心脏。

/7

没人愿意在故事的高潮戛然而止，她们两个在昏暗的酒店浴室里交换着一个滚烫的吻。

徐穗珍做了一件她认为可以算作温柔的事，完全没意识到这是几乎越界的亲密。

她从赵美延胸前上的痣一路吻到腿侧那颗，轻若鸿毛，像柳絮覆盖住含苞待放的海棠花。然后捂住她的眼睛，往上尝过酒窝颧骨，额头和眉尾。

那几寸皮肤慢慢被熨得滚烫，瑟缩着躲避她湿润的唇舌。赵美延用饱受赞誉的嗓音哼出一串急促喘息，听不出柔情，此刻只有橘红色的情动和欲望。

赵美延干脆也去亲吻她下眼睑的痣。带着潮汽的鼻息打在徐穗珍敏感的眼球上，赵美延便吻合了她的眼皮，用舌尖试着擦过那颗泪痣，把热量渡给她。借着黑暗的掩护，她肆无忌惮地索取，一遍又一遍地张开唇齿，把手插进徐穗珍发间，摁向自己的皮肤。

离得再近都不够，要埋进静脉里才算满足。

赵美延还是下意识地闭起眼睛，随着徐穗珍的节奏，喉腔里呜呜咽咽的，眼尾都铺上一层红色，她用力张口喘了几下。对面的人把自己箍得很紧，两只胳膊交叉垫在自己背后，扣住自己的肩头。这种占有欲使她感觉安全。

她们的契合度实在太高了，连徐穗珍鼻尖上滴下来的汗液都能和赵美延的融为一体，汲取着对方呼出来的气都成了本能。

她们在余韵里缺氧般地唇舌交缠，亲到最后，赵美延还是被熟悉的吻堵到掉下泪来。其中一滴砸中了徐穗珍的上唇，咸味涌入她的嘴里，这才知道赵美延哭了。

徐穗珍再次吻过赵美延的痣，一路向上亲吻她的眉心。

/8

回韩国的飞机上，赵美延坐在靠窗的座位，窗外是无边无际的云海，远处隐隐露出一抹霞光。

“穗珍啊。”

徐穗珍阖着眼应了一声：

“怎么了？”

“你说被云朵见证，能不能更长久一点呢？”

“我们会的。”

END.

感谢阅读


End file.
